vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecile Romani
Cecile Romani is a human colonist who now resides in Wells capital city of Mars as a technician training to work on the galactic drive. She has the power to see into the future. She summons D to hunt the Nobility who have made this colony into a blood farm. Makes her appearance in Message from Mars. Appearance She is a thin young woman in her twenties with crimson hair that flows down the middle of her back. She while on the station usually wears a standard technician's suit made up of a sleeveless dark green cargo looking jacket, with a t-shirt under along with light green cargo looking pants. The shirt has an emblem on the left arm just below the shoulder. It also has gold boarders going around the neck and tips of the short sleeves. She wears a white dress when she goes out on a date with Franz. Her eyes seem to flash a golden color when she gets visions reading the Akashic Record. Personality Cecile is a very smart confident young woman. She is very decisive. This being her strongest trait having been taught the lesson that her decisions are preset, with no veering course available to her, through reading the Akashic Record. The way she lives her life and the core of her personality is all built around her power. It gives her a strong sense of discipline and control over her thoughts of her situation and the emotional reactions she will have. She seems to have a resigned commitment to her situation and what it means. She is a very passionate person with those she has a romantic relationship with living in the moment feeling everything she can feel without reservation of morality since she can't change it. She seems to be in a deep caring relationship with Franz Weaver, despite knowing he is married and has a family of his own. They not only share a loving relationship, but a very mature and easy going working relationship; where he is acting as not just her superior and co-worker, but also as her mentor and training instructor. Many times these complexities would be a problem for others with less emotional intelligence, but they make these roles all work and gel together into a strong romantic relationship. Biography All her life she has gotten visions. Glimpses into the future all out of order. She has known a long time where her life was headed for the most part. She has some sense of what this means through trial and error. She has many times explored these visions actively trying to change situations she sees for the better. But any act she makes to try to alter these events she has seen, inevitably cause them to happen exactly the same way she has seen them. She walks down her path without reservation at some point. Working hard and studying to become a technician while on earth. She eventually hears of a colony that will be found there and continues her studies and is recognized as being chosen to be of the elite group selected to work on the galactic drive on Mars. When she arrives on Mars she meets with Franz Weaver, who is a renown high ranking engineer heading the work on the galactic drive. She quickly befriends him and their relationship soars well into the romantic range. She having seen all this long before it ever happens has no reservations about him being married already and having a family of his own still residing on earth. He at first feels differently, shunting their soaring relationship. But he too comes to grips with it and they passionately indulge and explore the physical and mental attraction they share. They come to love each other. Cecile Romani Akashic Record 6.PNG|Cecile recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 2.PNG|Cecile recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 3.PNG|Cecile recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 4.PNG|Cecile recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 5.PNG|Cecile recounts the events she has read in the record They continue working well together where he trains and nurtures her blooming talents even comparing her to Einstein. During this time growing concerns of a world war is brewing as several nation states, eleven to be exact, have seceded from the earth union. Two of these states have threatened nuclear strikes if the global militia isn't pulled out of their territories. The collective conscience of the human race is in hysteria. These fears come to fruition and nuclear strikes are detonated around the world destroying most of the populace. All the residents on mars flood to transports fighting for a way back to earth to check on their loved ones. Franz ends up being one of them leaving successfully after a heart felt good bye to her. He promises to return. But she knows better. She has a vision of his death and sees he dies on earth. Years go by and all communications on earth is unsuccessful, everyone is thought of as dead. '*more to come soon' Cecile's Message to D A message to D from Cecile Romani. The format of this message is unknown whether it is a physical written/typed letter, various forms of electronic messaging, or some other means. Reads as follows: D, you will have to excuse me for addressing you in this manner even though I’ve never met you....I’m Cecile. I work as a technician in the Mars capital city of Wells. My feelings are all mixed up… I’m so scared it seems my heart should’ve stopped a long time ago. Yet I’m calm. That’s because of you, D. Because I know you’re coming. Since I was a child, I’ve had the ability to see the future. Some would call it a curse. I’ve seen you with a shadowy figure looming over you, delivering this message. That’s why I know your name, D. That’s what He called you. What a lovely name it is. Besides you, I’ve seen other things… horrible things. I’ve seen horrible things that are going to happen here. I’ve also seen that day that you come to make it right. The day you’re going to kill me. But let’s start with the day I arrived. Franz Weaver was one of the best engineers on Mars, but everyone was expected to be a jack-of-all-trades. It was the key to our survival. For example, I saw myself in the communications bay with Franz when I was seventeen. You can say it only happened because I saw it, but in the end, it doesn’t matter. The visions come to me against my will, appearing in my brain out of sequence, but always inevitable. But what followed....I saw a year before that, not yet knowing who he was. D, you can imagine what it was like for the next few weeks. Bedlam. Every colonist with family on Earth demanded a trip home. Only a few could go, but I knew Franz would be one of them. I never heard his reply. It was drowned out by the vision. I saw him on Earth, or rather, I saw his cold, still body. The man I loved was going to die. The fateful day arrived... I’d kept my distance until then. Paralyzed by the certainty of it. If I told him that I could see the future and that I saw a vision of his death on Earth- he’d think I was a desperate, jealous lunatic. And it wouldn’t change a thing. What would you have said D?What do you say to someone who marches toward their death? To someone whose fate is sealed? To someone you’ll never see again? What else can you say? Over two years had passed since the nuclear war. The sporadic communication we had with Earth had long dropped into dead silence. We all believed the Earth was destroyed, but still I manned my post. Until the one day, that changed everything forever....for the first time I felt the weight of destiny shifting in my direction. My vision was wrong. My excitement overtook me. Two things I never thought possible happened. Franz had returned to me, and the future has been changed. If I hadn’t been so excited, I might have noticed how cold he was. Or realized that I couldn’t hear his heartbeat...and that my vision was not wrong after all. Powers and Abilities Cecile is a colonist now living on Mars and as such is part of an elite group chosen to undertake this project. She has the power to see into the future, which would allow her access to the Akashic Record at least to the point of being able to read them. She says several times she is unable to change the events, even while actively trying to. Equipment Galactic Drive Transportation Spaceship Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Colonist Category:Technician Category:Researcher Category:Jack-Of-All-Trades